


Not as easy

by Just_some_tag



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: # but I like it and I need to write something or will lose all hope in me, #Is there any comfort really?, #but not that much, #just draft really, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, slightly different take on ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_some_tag/pseuds/Just_some_tag
Summary: When Catra made her sacrifice on Horde Prime's she, she was sure that's the end. But she lived, so she have to tide up the mess she made and she findes out it's not an easy task.
Relationships: Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 4





	Not as easy

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the ending of 5th season, couple of days, when everyone just hung around Bright Moon celebrating.  
> So anyway, I’m not English-native and though I consider myself to be pretty good at it, I’m also pretty sure I made some mistakes.

Perfuma was right. Opening your heart makes you vulnerable but doesn't make you weak. But the thing about being vulnerable is, that you risk being hurt. And Scorpia was hurting. Every time she looked at Catra (and she had plenty occasions for that now) she felt it. That little sting. She still liked her, oh First Ones knew, she still did. Scorpia was a good friend, she didn't want to leave anyone behind. But at the same time, she knew, that walking away was a right thing to do. And that Catra didn't care about her. Not really. Not then. And now? Well, Scorpia didn't know what to think of it.  
Some parts of her, big parts to tell the truth, wanted to hug her, say that all is forgiven and move on. Forget things that happened, all the hurt, all the pain, all the times she was ignored. But smaller and wiser parts remembered. How Catra lashed out on her, how she betrayed Entrapta, how she made them all go out fighting, just so she would feel better for a brief moment.  
Looking at Catra now - she was different. She tried to become a better person and it was painfully obvious why. Scorpia didn't mind her being with Adora. Maybe before she met princesses, she would be jealous, and sad that Catra doesn’t want to spend time with her. Well, she had to admit, she still felt it a bit.  
But now after she learned, how it is to be liked for who you are by other princesses, she was happy for Catra. She, just like her, finally let her be who she was deep down, and because of that she looked like some burden was taken from her and she could finally start to live.

The day Horde Prime was defeated, Etheria flourish with magic, Catra came to her and apologized. Not just tried, but really did, and Scorpia knew it was real, because Catra never apologized before. She said, she knew she did bad stuff, said hurtful things. She said, she wanted to be better and Scorpia wanted to believe her. But saying things is not enough. It’s action that matters.  
She accepted the apology, because of course she did. That’s kind of person she was. Big muscles and even bigger heart. But she wasn’t sure if what was between them, if there ever was anything to begin with, could be restored.  
So she said that she needed time.  
When she said those words she felt wave of sadness. She still, maybe against her better judgement, didn’t want for Catra to leave her life. She wanted to rebuild – or build in the first place – their friendship. But sometimes in life you must do things that are painful. And saying those exact words “you hurt me and I need time” was painful. Hard. But also brave. Maybe even braver than leaving Fright Zone before, because right now she had to face Catra. Apologizing, sad, regretful Catra.

When she heard those words, she just silently noded. She didn’t say anything, because what was there to say? But Scorpia saw, that her tail and ears droped down. That was it for then. She went back to all princesses and they celebrated, because hey, they won, right? So Scorpia celebrated, with Frosta, Mermista, Sea Hawk, with Bow and Glimmer, with Adora, and, of course, Perfuma.  
Days passed, Scorpia was happy with the victory and how things turned out, after the escape from Fright Zone. She reconnected with Black Garnet, made some friends along the way, and, above all, was free from Horde Prime viscious thoughts. With this newly regained freedom and lack of ongoing war she could do stuff she always wanted and spend time with people she liked – mainly Perfuma and other princesses but also with Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio. Things felt pretty bright - but there was that lingering thought, that something ought to be done with all this friendship thing. With this unresolved tension in her relationship with Catra. And with how things were now, Catra was hanging out with princesses too. She was invited to parties or picnics. They didn’t talked much then, but she sometimes looked at Catra. And sometimes she caught Catra looking back. Happy, but with a little sadness in her eyes.  
Maybe there was something between them, after all. Maybe Catra changed and could befriend her. For real this time.  
And Scorpia was willing to find out.  
But, no matter how it hurt, she decided, she won’t go easy on her. Catra will have to win her back, if she that’s what she wants.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t like very much the way they handled Catra and Scorpia reunion, even though I find it consistent with Scorpia character.  
> But main reason I wrote this (aside my pure love for the show and my inability to shutthefuckup about it) is writer’s block. And me wanting to give people something nice to read. I took my 11 minutes to create (That was the time my recorder showed, although I didn’t start recording this at the very first thought. I was just lying in my bed trying to fall asleep and this came) and many more to get rid of all mistakes.  
> Anyway if you liked it, leave a comment, if you didn’t, do that as well. All feedback is appreciated. And I hope it was nice piece to read :)


End file.
